The invention relates to a casing ejector for ejecting stump casings and the like. Such casings are known and described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,678. Stumps casings generally form part of a partially combustible propellant charge casing, which can be used in modern armored vehicle cannons, for example the 120 mm cannon of the Leopard II tank. While the major portion of the combustible propellant charge casing burns at firing jointly with the cartridge, the metallic portion forming the stump casing must be expelled from the loading chamber after the opening of the breech mechanism and must be removed without endangering the personnel firing the weapon.
A known solution for the operative problem described hereinabove is used in the Leopard II tank, wherein the stump casing which is pulled out of the gun barrel is caught in a casing box, arranged behind the gun barrel in the tank. This casing box prevents, however, the installation of an automatic loader.